Erinnerungen
by Adenedhel
Summary: Also, Legolas erinnert sich an alte Zeiten! Warning: SLASH (naja, fast*hihi*) Chapter 2 uploaded!!
1. Default Chapter

Also, erst mal zu Anfang: Mir gehört leider niemand, sondern nur dem lieben, lieben J.R.R. Tolkien!! *schnief*

Nun zu der Geschichte: Bitte wundert euch nicht, wenn etwas nicht mit Düsterwald übereinstimmt, denn ich habe null Ahnung wie es in Düsterwald aussieht!! Da es meine erste Geschichte ist, wäre es echt lieb von euch, wenn Ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet!! 

So, nun geht' s los, ich hoffe das es euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefällt!!^^

* * *

  
Wie versteinert blickte er zu ihm hinüber.   
Das konnte nicht sein!   
War er es wirklich?   
Er dachte einige Jahre zurück. 

Er hatte morgens schon sehr früh angefangen zu trainieren,   
so bemerkte er nicht wie einige Reiter am Schloss ankamen.   
Erst, nachdem eine Wache zu ihm kam und im Mitteilte,   
dass sein Vater ihn zu sehen wünscht,   
wurden ihm die fremden Pferde bewußt,   
die an ihm vorbei geführt wurden.   
So eilte er sich,   
um schnell zu erfahren wer die Neuankömmlinge waren.   
Schon aus einiger Entfernung konnte er hören,   
wie sein Vater aufgebracht mit jemandem Sprach.   
Langsam draht er in den Thronsaal ein.   
Sein Vater verstummte und bat ihn, mit einer Hand-   
Bewegung, sich zu setzten.   
So setzte er sich auf einen freien Platz.   
Ihm wurde erklärt, dass einige Wachen von   
Lothlórien nach Düsterwald gekommen waren,   
um nach Hilfe zu ersuchen. 

* * *

  
So, das ist nun der erste Teil!   
Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht' s sonderlich aufregendes Passiert,   
aber das wird noch! Hoff' ich zumindest !!^^ 


	2. Der Hauptmann von Lorien

  
Der zweite Teil der Geschichte wird nun ein wenig länger und auch interessanter (denk ich!?)!!^^   
Für alle die kein Slash mögen ist dieser Teil wahrscheinlich nicht mehr soo interessant!! 

* * *

  
  
Thranduil bat seinen Sohn eine kleine Armee zusammen zu stellen,   
um sie Rumil und Orophin zur Seite zu stellen.   
Nachdem sich die Beiden bedankt und den Raum verlassen hatten,   
draht Legolas an seinen Vater heran.   
Er bat ihn, selbst nach Lórien gehen zu dürfen.   
Doch sein Vater erläuterte ihm, das er wichtige Aufgaben in Düsterwald zu erledigen hatte und deshalb nicht mit gehen konnte.   
Legolas fügte sich den Worten seines Vaters und verließ den Thronsaal.   
Er rief einige Elben zusammen und berichtete ihnen, was in Lórien vorgefallen war. Er bat sie, zusammen mit Rumil und Orophin nach Lórien zu gehen und ihnen dort zu helfen, gegen die momentanen Angriffe der Orks anzugehen.   
Kurz darauf wurden auch schon ihre Pferde gesattelt und sie ritten davon.   
Legolas sah ihnen nach und er war ein wenig deprimiert, denn ihm war vergönnt die Wunder Lóriens zu erblicken. Doch er hatte wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen. 

Einige Tage später kam einer der Elben, den Legolas mit nach Lórien geschickt hatte, wieder an den Hof. Er wurde gleich zu Thranduil gebracht, wo er ihm die Neuigkeiten berichtete.   
Die Kämpfe waren beendet und die Orks hatten sich zurück in die Höhlen Morias gezogen. Damit hatten auch die Männer von Düsterwald keinen Grund mehr länger in Lothlórien zu verweilen.   
Zwei Tage später kamen auch die übrigen Elben Düsterwalds. Unter ihnen war auch der Hauptmann Lóriens, um sich bei König Thranduil für die Hilfe zu bedanken.   
Legolas ließ es sich nicht nehmen einen Blick auf den Hauptmann zu werfen und so wartete er, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater auf dessen Ankunft.   
Eine Wach kam in den Saal und kündigte den Hauptmann an.   
Kurz darauf wurde dieser dann auch in die Hallen geführt.   
Legolas Atem stockte als er Haldir, den Hauptmann Lóriens erblickte.   
Sein Herz fing an zu rasen, noch nie hatte er so ein Gefühl verspürt!   


* * *

  
  
Sooo, nun fällt mir nix mehr ein! Und schon wieder ist nich sonderlich viel passiert!   
Naja, ich hoffe das wenigstens im dritten Teil endlich etwas interessantes passiert!!   
Bis ich wieder eine Idee habe, hoffe ich es gibt noch ein paar neue Reviews!! ***ganzliebguck***


End file.
